Desiree
Desirée (also commonly spelled "Desiree") is an antagonist in Danny Phantom. She is a powerful genie-like ghost who travels the world granting anyone's deepest desires (wishes and desires expressed verbally i.e. "I wish..." or "I want..."). She is the only character with voluptuous curves and sultry vocal chords. However, the wishes she grants usually have disastrous results or consequences. The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. The name Desirée is based on the French word which means "desired". She was voiced by Peri Gilpin. History Life and Death Before her life as a ghost, Desiree was a harem girl who won the heart of a sultan. He promised to grant all of the desires of her heart and even her own kingdom. However, she was then cast out of the palace by the sultan's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart and old age, although somehow regained her youthful appearance as a ghost. After her death, she began roaming the world granting the desires of those who state a wish of theirs. When her origin is told, it seems that she was not bad at first and truly wished to make others happy, but eventually became bitter and envious of the happiness of her "masters" and apparently has decided that you want to end up turning against the supporter. First Appearance At some point in history, her spirit somehow ended up in a genie's bottle and was on display at a swap market. There, a little girl accidentally freed her when her balloon's string knocked down the bottle. When Desiree was freed, she granted her wish for cotton candy, thus producing a tidal wave of it that destroyed the market, much to the delight of a dentist. In the present, she continued to grant other wishes: Dash Baxter turning into a Hulk-like creature to crush the other football team, Paulina turning into a cute and popular anime character: Sayonara Pussycat, and giving a surfer's car the uncontrollable power of flight. When Tucker, who was jealous of Danny, wished for ghost powers, she gave him powers that consumed him and turned him evil. A rivalry between him and Danny then took place. Eventually, Danny captures Desiree by wishing her to disappear into the thermos ("If I weren't a C student, I would have thought of that 5 days ago.") Days in Imprisonment She had a brief cameo in "Prisoners of Love" as one of the many ghosts in jail (and later broken free). She helps Danny to escape from Walker's Prison. Return to the Wish Business She later appeared in "Memory Blank" when she arrived in time for the meteor shower about to show during Paulina's quinceañera, and this time, she somehow gained the ability to become more powerful with every wish she grants. When Sam accidentally wished she never met Danny after they had a fight, Desiree granted it and created a world where Danny did not know Sam, thus never gaining his ghost powers—which was caused in part, because of Sam. Sam struggled to get Danny his powers back, which she successfully did, and a now inexperienced Danny Phantom tried in vain to control his "new" powers to stop Desiree who kept getting stronger due to the vast amount of wishes being made during the meteor shower. Sam finally then wishes to take back the wish she made prior, causing Danny's memory to be restored and to once more seal Desiree, through which she remarks, "I have got to stop granting every wish I hear!". Reign Storm She had another small cameo in "Reign Storm" when Skulker led millions of ghosts out of the Ghost Zone waging war against the army of the mad ghost king Pariah Dark Christmas Night She returned again in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who helped Danny save Christmas. Saving the Earth and the Ghost Zone She is seen briefly in the series finale, "Phantom Planet", first getting attacked by Vlad's ghost hunting team, "The Masters Blasters" and then helping Danny, Skulker, and millions of other ghosts turning the entire planet intangible, so that a massive asteroid could pass through it. Personality Desiree remains a rather vindictive and treacherous ghost genie, probably due to her own tale of tragedy and a broken heart. Her wishes reflect this, giving off grave consequences beneath the wishes the people make, similar to the story of the Monkey's Paw. It is possible that she was merely taking out her anger over her loss on the people whose wishes she grants. Her love tragedy also gives her a rather low opinion of men; she refuses to let any man touch her unless she wishes it. Powers and Abilities Ghost Physiology: Prior to becoming a ghost, Desiree won the heart of a Sultan, only to be banished by his jealous wife, she died of a broken and old age, so her spirit roams granting people's deepest desires. *'Genie Physiology': As becoming a ghost, Desiree became a genie ghost with a wispy tail to with it, and able to grant wishes and alter reality. *'Wish Granting': Desiree has the ability to grant wishes like that of a genie. Most of the wishes she grants have dire consequences on the people who wished them. This is probably due to the wish not being specific, and therefore, she can grant it in any way she chooses (For example, if one were to wish for a monster truck, she could make a literal, monstrous truck). However, she is limited only to however she can interpret the wish and cannot grant it in a way completely unrelated to the wish. Her ability is not under her control, as she is forced to grant every wish that she hears. These include wishes that would lead to her defeat, (the first time she was defeated in this manner, Danny remarks that the way of defeating her was so obvious but he was oblivious to it due to his "C-Student" level of intelligence). Though, during Christmas, she can use her powers at will. *'Power Granting': The most common use of her power is to grant anybody supernatural powers. *'Wish Granting Empowerment': She gets stronger and bigger with every wish she grants. *'Ghost Power Weakening': She can prevent Danny from using some of his ghost powers like intangibility. *'Flight, Invisibility and Intangibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can manipulate her body at will, usually to transforming her hands into weapons to fight Danny, like a hammer, a rope, or making her hands bigger. *'Gaseous Form':She can turn her whole body into a green smoke or mist. *'Superhuman Strength': She is as strong as Danny Phantom. *'Superhuman Resistance': She can withstand high amounts of damage without suffering any injury. *'Teleportation': She can appear wherever and whenever someone says the word "wish". She appears as a green or pink mist. Weakness Her major weakness stems from the fact that she cannot refuse any wish. She is forced to grant any wish that she hears, even those from her foes that would lead to her downfall. Gallery 1166995387_derdesiree.JPG Desire_spell_bonding_3.jpg Memory_Blank7.PNG Desire_Spectral_body_manipulation.jpg MemorYbLANk60.jpg 640px-Desire_spell_bonding_4.jpg Desire_Spectral_body_manipulation_2.jpg Desiree_atrapa_a_Danny.PNG WYW 20.jpg|Diseree before her death. 640px-Desiree_reality_warping.png memory-blank-2.jpg 571px-Desiree 01.png Desire_flight.jpg|Desiree's angry grin. Memory_Blank11.PNG Desire_Wish_granting_empowering.jpg|Desiree as a giant. Trivia *When Desiree was alive, she wore violet clothes. Desiree's current color is blue illumination. **Blue is a common color for genies, as it represents their loyaty to their masters. This is what Desiree is when she hears someone ask for their wish and grants it immediately, albeit in a twisted way. *The name Desirée, pronounced "dez-er-ray", is based on the nature of most of her wishes, the lust for desire. *Her catchphrases are "Your heart's desire is my command" and "So you have wished it, so it shall be." *In both episodes that Desiree was the main villain, there were additional one-shot villains. All of them were produced by Desiree's wish-granting power. The ones who made the wishes were also Danny's best friends; the first one was created because of Tucker, while the other 3 were created because of Sam. *She seems to be a female version of the Djinn from the Wes Craven-produced horror movie Wishmaster and its sequels, a role made cult film-famous by Andrew Divoff (Call of Duty: Black Ops, Air Force One, Lost) in the first 2 films of the franchise. *It is safe to say that she was sealed into a bottle with a wish she was forced to grant by someone clever, just like how Danny forced her into his thermos. *It is interesting that Desiree's design, including skin color, has a very strong resemblance to Shego. So much so that many fans of both shows suggest Desiree may be an ancestor to Shego. Navigation Category:Genies Category:Noncorporeal Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Symbolic Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rogues Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:Imprisoned Category:Supervillains Category:Golddiggers Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Redeemed Category:Undead Category:Parody/Homage Category:Love Rivals Category:Omniscient Category:Self-Aware Category:Femme Fatale